


Sam I Am

by sexylibrarian12



Series: Risque Rhymes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy!Kink, Hand Jobs, I think I need to shower now, Insest, M/M, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam figures out what he wants and goes for it. Dean is more than willing to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MothMeetsFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/gifts).



> Dedicated to the absolutely wonderful MothMeetsFlame who is the undisputed King of DirtyBadWrong and inspires such filth in me! <3 (And thank you, dear, for the title!)

When Sam was really little he used to make Dean read to him for hours. They’d go to the nearest library and plant themselves in a corner of the kids’ section, not leaving until the building closed or hunger took over - whichever came first. 

These were the best times, everything was peaceful and the brothers could be together without having to worry or fear. Amongst Sam’s favorite books were anything by Dr. Seuss, especially Green Eggs and Ham for obvious reasons. Sam would sit on Dean’s lap and squirm with delight when Dean got to an exciting or particularly funny part. Dean would laugh and poke him in the ribs until they were shaking with repressed giggles.

 

By the time Sam was 8 he was too big to sit directly on Dean’s lap anymore, so he settled for nestling down with Dean’s legs on either side of his. This way he could lean back and rest his head on Dean’s shoulder when he got sleepy, for now they read longer books, ones without many illustrations, and Dean’s soft calm voice would lull him into a half-wakeful state where he would lucid dream about sword fighting on lion-back and gunning down enemy planes in a dog-fight with actual dogs as pilots.

It was around this time that Dean started feeling uncomfortable having Sam so close, especially in public, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. He carefully suggested that they sit side-by-side instead, maybe on a couch or in bean bags, but Sam didn’t seem bothered so Dean was relieved. 

 

At 10 Sam was a voracious reader. He was left on his own more now, dad wanting Dean to start hunting and all, but he was never bored. If he wasn’t at the library he was poking around the little towns they landed in. He would check out convenience stores to see what kind of regional candy they had, find other kids to play with at the playgrounds or skate parks, rummage around in cramped over-filled thrift stores. 

It was these junk shops he loved the most; they always had neat old clothing, interesting looking gadgets, cheap books of which he bought stacks and stacks at a dime each, and broken yet still useable action figures. 

And, of course, there was porn. 

Sam was what one might call an early bloomer. He’d discovered the staticy Skinamax channels in the seedy hotels they stayed at and there was no going back. He was fascinated by this new-found use for his penis and looked forward to when Dean and dad would leave the house for the day. He’d grab the lube he found stashed in Dean’s duffle, find the porn channel, and work himself to climax in a matter of minutes. 

Sam didn’t exactly get the attraction of fucking a girl, but he had this niggling feeling that he would like to _be_ the girl. He knew what being gay was, and now he knew what sex was, and he could sort of put two and two together, but he knew that somehow he didn’t really _get_ it. 

That is until he made The Discovery.

One day when he was 12, in one of his beloved junk shops, he was digging through a seemingly bottomless box of old, slightly smelly magazines hoping to find a Playboy or a Penthouse when he came across what appeared to be a comic book. It wasn’t like the comics he usually read - this one had a black and white cover with a realistic illustration of a big burly man with tight jeans, no shirt, and lots of body hair. He rested it atop the other magazines and opened it randomly to somewhere in the middle. He gasped.

There, in the full-page illustration before his not-so-innocent eyes, was an older man with his penis inside a younger man’s butt! Sam was frozen momentarily, then snapped the magazine shut. He looked around quickly, cheeks red and breath coming quicker than normal. There was no one in sight so he took another peek, tentatively opening it back up. Page after page of different types of men in various states of dress and sexual posture were slowly revealed to Sam who stared wide eyed and open mouthed.

He had to have this, everything made sense now. But there was no possible way he was bringing it up to the counter. He swiftly tucked it down the front of his pants and up the front of his shirt and prayed it wouldn’t crackle when he moved. 

For good Karma he purchased a couple books, plus a plastic dinosaur he’d picked up in a panicked haste. After paying for the items he walked steadily out of the store and started down the sidewalk. He was grateful their hotel was so close - the magazine seemed to burn into his flesh as he made his way to safety. 

Back in their room Sam took the extra precaution of locking himself in the bathroom, even though he suspected he’d be alone well into the night. He sat on the edge of the tub and began to flip through the magazine again, this time with as much scrutiny as if he were going to be tested on it. The black and white pages were thin and slightly yellowed and had the chalky feel of newsprint. He was utterly taken by this new discovery and everything he’d been feeling lately clicked into place. 

The detailed drawings were accompanied by stories that contained all kinds of different kinks (though he didn’t know that was the word for it), but the one that left a hot lump in the pit of his stomach was about a Daddy and his Boy. Sam could relate to the boy’s desire to be praised, comforted, and loved. The Daddy loved his boy so much that he couldn’t stop talking about it and Sam was getting excruciatingly hard from the dialogue alone. 

This was exactly what he wanted - what he needed. And he knew exactly who he wanted it from.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Sam was ready to put his plan into action. Dad was going on a longer hunt and had left the boys at Bobby’s for a couple weeks. Bobby, in turn, was leaving for two nights to fix up a friend’s car in the next state over - something about owing a favor and the guy being a Grade A pain in the ass. 

The first night they were alone Dean was on the old, ratty couch watching TV and working his way through an entire bag of chips. Sam chose one of his favorite battered old paperbacks - didn’t matter which one, he wouldn’t be paying attention to it anyway - and crept into the living room.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean half looked up from the TV, mouth full of chips.

“Um… Do you think you could read to me?” Sam was using a quiet, higher than normal voice. He was innocent enough not to know that this could go very badly, but he was nervous nonetheless. 

“What?” Dean turned his full attention to his brother now. 

“Will you read to me, please?” Sam repeated a little louder.

“Oh, sure.” Dean replied. He was a little confused by the request, Sam hadn’t asked to be read to in over a year now, but he clicked off the TV and set the chips on the coffee table before patting the cushion next to himself. 

Sam went and sat next to Dean, thrusting the book into his older brother’s hands. 

“This one? Haven’t you read it a million times?” 

“I know, but I love it.” Sam snuggled into Dean’s side and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“Okay, whatever you want.” Dean smiled at him.

He couldn’t say no to that sweet face and didn’t want to. Dean wanted to give Sam everything he could ever want. He’d finally realized what made him uncomfortable about Sam sitting on his lap and he knew it was wrong, but that didn’t stop him from feeling this way about his little brother. 

As he reflected on this he realized Sam was talking to him.

“Can I?” Sam begged, hands clasped together in the classic gesture and unsure tears beginning to collect at the bottom lid of his eyes. 

“What was that, baby?” He hadn’t meant to let the endearment slip, but Sam either didn’t notice or didn’t mind.

“Can I sit on your lap? Like I used to…” His eyes drifted to his own lap.

“Oh… well, I guess so, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to see the boo-oof!” Sam didn’t even let Dean finish his sentence before he plopped himself down on top if his brother.

“O-okay, this will work.” Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. It felt so very good having his sweet baby brother this close and he unconsciously nuzzled into Sam’s neck, lips softly brushing his skin. Sam giggled and squirmed.

“Deeean!” he whined playfully.

“Sorry, Sammy.” Dean smiled. He lifted the book up high so he could see it over Sam’s shoulder and began to read.

It wasn’t long before Sam started wiggling his little hips around subtly and Dean broke into a nervous sweat. He was in serious danger of getting a hard on and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he freaked Sam out. He slowly spread his legs wide until Sam dropped between them onto the couch without protest. Much better.

Dean continued to read, but Sam kept squirming. If Dean didn’t know any better he’d think Sam was trying to grind against him.

“Hey, Sammy,” he cleared his throat, “do you have to pee?”

“N-no..”

“Well, you’re kinda… wiggly. Everything okay?”

“Um, I’ll be right back!” Sam jumped up and dashed upstairs quick as lightening, leaving Dean sitting there a little stunned.

He returned less than a minute later with something hidden behind his back and stood in front of Dean shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Can I show you something?” he asked in a rush.

“Wull… yeah…” Dean replied uncertainly.

Sam sat back down next to him and laid a magazine in his lap. Dean just stared at it for a minute, frozen in shock. He’d thought Sam might be too young to know about sex in general, never mind something so hardcore. 

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice cracked and he let the question hang in the air; he wasn’t actually sure what he even wanted to say.

Sam replied with actions rather than words and opened the magazine to the story about the Daddy and his boy. He laid it on Dean’s lap again and looked up at his big brother anxiously.

“This is… this is what I want, Dean.” He let Dean scan over the story for a few moments before he couldn’t take the silence and the strained look on Dean’s face.

“Dean?”

“Do you want this from me?” 

Sam nodded earnestly.

“You want me to be your daddy?” 

“Yes, Dean.” Sam breathed and turned his body so he was facing his brother.

Dean turned to meet him with blown pupils making his eyes almost black. He cupped Sam’s jaw and drew him in for a gentle kiss.

“You’ve always been my baby boy.”

They kissed again and silent tears fell from Sam’s eyes; Dean could taste the salt on their lips. Sam was panting when he pulled away to scrub at his face. 

“Will you do that to me, Dean?” Sam asked as he looked up at his brother through wet lashes.

“Uh, I don’t know, baby… I think you might be too young to do something like… that.” Dean’s brow was furrowed and his skin was beginning to heat uncomfortably. Sam looked crushed. 

“I-it’s not that I don’t want to!” Dean reassured. “It’s just - it doesn’t feel right. Not yet, at least. But we can do other stuff in the meantime, okay?” 

Sam brightened at this and nodded his head vigorously. 

“What should we do?” he asked with a voice so innocent it made Dean feel slightly uncomfortable how much it turned him on. He decided not to dwell on it.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Dean suggested.

They ascended the stairs to their room, making sure to grab the magazine so it wouldn’t be left out, and Dean shut the door behind them. He approached Sam as he would a wild animal, afraid he’d spook the boy, but Sam rushed over and threw his arms around Dean’s neck. Their lips crashed together and they toppled over onto Sam’s bed in a tangle of limbs.

Sam put his warm hands on either side of Dean’s face and gazed into his eyes.

“I want you to make me feel good, Daddy.” he breathed.

And with that, Dean was lost. His pupils dilated and his mouth dropped open slightly. His only response was to kiss Sam, deep and frantic. After a few moments Dean started to slide his hands up underneath Sam’s T-shirt, causing the boy to gasp when he reached stiff nipples. He broke the kiss and Sam let out a soft little noise that tugged at Dean’s heart. 

“Let’s get these clothes off.” Dean murmured as he sat up. Sam pulled his shirt off in one smooth movement as Dean tugged at the waistband of his basketball shorts. Dean hummed in pleased surprise when he realized Sam wasn’t wearing anything under them; he sat back and admired his baby laid out before him like a feast. 

“Dean!” Sam whined after a few minutes, dark flush making it’s way all the way from his hairline to halfway down his chest. “Why are you looking at me like that? It’s embarrassing!” 

Sam crossed his arms over his eyes, but Dean pushed them out of the way as he leaned in to nuzzle at Sam’s neck.

“It’s just that you look so beautiful like this.” he murmured lowly into Sam’s skin.

“Dean!” he breathed, arching up to get some friction against his prickling skin. 

Dean lightly trailed his broad palms down Sam’s torso and squeezed gently when he reached slim, boney hips. He moved his head down lower, leaving wet kisses in his wake, and Sam squirmed and gasped under him. He clenched his fists in the bedclothes and bucked his hips involuntarily, smacking Dean in the face with his little prick. Dean laughed and it made Sam relax a bit.

“Sorry…” he panted with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I love that it’s so eager.” Dean grinned. 

Sam’s replying laugh was cut short when Dean wrapped a large hand around his cock, completely enveloping it. Sam moaned and threw his head back.

“Daddy!” he cried. This was so much better than his own hand and he could feel himself rushing to the edge of orgasm.

Dean stroked him slow and teasing, but it was more than enough for Sam’s inexperienced body. Without warning Sam was suddenly cumming hard over his big brother’s hand, crying out loud. Dean was grinning proudly at the mess Sam had made.

Even though he was barely able to speak he reached up and pulled Dean in close.

“Let me touch you!” he breathed into Dean’s ear.

Dean chuckled and wiped his hand on Sam’s discarded shirt.

“Be patient, baby boy.” he admonished gently and Sam obediently let go. 

“Yes, Daddy.” he whispered.

“Such a good boy.” Dean praised and ran his hand through Sam’s hair. 

Sam grinned and wiggled deeper into the rumpled bedclothes. Dean stood and slowly peeled off his own T-shirt, then started working on his jeans. Sam’s eyes were glued to Dean, hands twitching impatiently as he longed to undo the fly himself.

“C’mere…” Dean crooked a finger at Sam when his pants were open. Sam sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed so he was sitting with his face at Dean’s crotch level. 

Dean pet Sammy’s hair once more before pulling his pants and boxers down, revealing his thick length. Sam’s eyes widened - really all he had to go on were the adult movies he watched and the occasional school locker room, so he hadn’t know what to expect - Dean was huge as far as he was concerned. He began to get nervous suddenly; how was he supposed to fit his mouth around all that?

After a moment, though, Dean’s hand was cupping his chin and reassuring him.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, baby.” Dean said softly.

“I do want to!” Sam blurted. His cheeks immediately reddened and he looked up at Dean bashfully. Dean smiled broadly and bent down to kiss him. 

“Will you help me, Daddy?” Sam asked plaintively, cheeks still rosy. Dean groaned.

“Of course, baby boy.” 

He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair once more and gently gripped it at the back of his head. With his other hand he grasped the base of his cock and guided Sam toward it. Sam’s mouth opened willingly and his eyes fluttered closed when the sleek head slid over his tongue for the first time. Both boys groaned at the shared sensation and Sam could taste the bitter precum dripping from Dean’s eager member.

Dean pushed forward slowly and Sam’s lips spread wide to accommodate him. Sam loved the feeling and pushed his face closer until he gagged. He pulled back and giggled as he looked up at Dean, who had a concerned expression. 

“Daddy’s so big.” Sam breathed and Dean nearly came right then. 

Dean shoved back in, careful not to go too far, but not holding back the speed of his thrusts. Sam clung to Dean’s thighs and breathed heavily through his nose, just trying to relax and take it. After just a couple of minutes Dean pulled Sam’s head back, tipped his sweet face up, and came all over him, thick white liquid spattering his cheeks and lips. 

Both boys were panting and staring at each other - they were afraid the other would freak out or something, but once it was clear that wasn’t going to happen Dean leaned down and kissed Sam soundly.

“Such a good boy for me, baby.” Dean murmured against Sam’s mouth. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Dean got a wet cloth and wiped Sam off, then himself. Then they both crawled into bed, curled tightly against one another and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did I add a spanking tag to this? Whoops...

Now that the dam had broken Sammy was desperate to get as much of Dean as possible. Dean, however, was still having a bit of a crisis about the whole situation. He was old enough to know that what they were doing was wrong on a couple of levels and he should put a stop to it, at the very least until Sammy was older, but his baby boy was so very good at persuading him to think otherwise…

Their time alone together was relatively rare, but Sam took advantage almost every time. There were stolen kisses in the back of the Impala late at night when their father stopped to take a leak, quickie handjobs in diner bathrooms while they were waiting for their food, and, much more rarely, nights alone in motel rooms when they could take their time with each other and draw out their pleasure.

About three weeks after their initial encounter a realization struck Dean that had him scheming up a wonderfully dirty idea. He’d finally come around to Sam’s way of thinking, the selfishness of youth winning out over social norms, and he often found himself fantasizing about all the things he wanted to do with his boy. 

It was another two weeks before he could put his plan into action. John left them in a motel room for the night with their favorite pizza and strict instructions not to leave under any circumstances. He said he was going on a stakeout, picked up a lead for a new case, but his father’s vague explanation and the almost unheard of pizza generosity told Dean that his father was visiting a ‘special friend’. 

After they finished their dinner the boys stayed on the couch to watch whatever looked good, Sam sprawled out with his head in Dean’s lap and Dean absently petting his hair. Dean was starting to get nervous butterflies thinking about saying the lines he’d rehearsed in his head over and over and his palms started to sweat a little. Before he could talk himself out of it he shifted on his seat and nudged Sammy into a sitting position.

“What?” Sam pouted.

“Hey, I was thinking… that magazine that you had - where did you get it?” 

“Oh…” Sam blushed. “I-I found it at - at a junk shop.”

“Oh, okay. I was just curious.” Dean replied casually. He let the conversation drop for a minute before continuing, letting Sam relax.

“Boy, I can’t believe you were brave enough to pay for that. Must’ve gotten a strange look from the cashier.” He glanced over at his brother; even though Sam’s eyes were glued to the TV Dean could see the blush return tenfold as he swallowed nervously. Oh, this was going to be good…

“Y-yeah…” Sam stammered, but then something seemed to snap and he turned to Dean, clutching his arm. “I mean, no! I was too scared so I took it, Dean!” he confessed. 

Sam looked stricken and Dean hastened to comfort him - he didn’t want to torture the poor kid. He cupped Sammy’s jaw tenderly and it had the desired calming effect.

“Hey, I’m not mad, baby.” Dean stroked his thumb over Sam’s cheekbone. “But you know, that’s pretty bad, I really should punish you.”

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the hungry look on Dean’s face made him suddenly understand. He let his head drop and looked back up at Dean through the fringe of his shaggy hair.

“Yes, Daddy.” he whispered.

A shiver raced down Dean’s spine and Sammy preened internally at the effect that simple phrase had on his big brother. 

“Alright, on your feet, go stand next to the bed.” Dan commanded and Sam complied unhesitatingly while Dean got up to follow. “Now strip - I think you deserve a spanking for what you did. Do you agree?” 

It was Sammy’s turn to shiver and he nodded as he started to tug his shirt off. Dean sat on the bed and patiently waited for Sammy to finish. When Sam was completely naked, standing in front of Dean with his hands folded demurely across his lean stomach, Dean reached out and took one of his hands. 

“C’mere, baby.” he murmured as he pulled Sammy close. “Before we start I want to establish a safeword - do you know what that is?”

Sam nodded sheepishly.

“So you know that words like ‘no’ and ‘stop’ won’t work, right?” 

Sam nodded again.

“Okay. Do you have an idea for a word?” Dean asked as he rubbed small circles into the back of Sam’s hand. “Make sure it’s something you’ll really remember.’ 

“Um, yeah… chrome.” Sam replied and Dean seemed satisfied with the answer.

“Now, come sit on my lap.”

He guided Sam forward so he was straddling Dean’s thighs. Sam was confused until Dean pushed him down under his arm so his head was in back of Dean. In this position Sam was left with his legs splayed wide over Dean’s lap, ass fully exposed to the chilly air and unable to see what was going on or even move that much. 

Sam realized that his half-hard little cock was brushing against the crotch of Dean’s pants, the rough denim deliciously scratching against his bare skin. He squirmed around a little bit and the contact made him groan quietly, seemingly escaping Dean’s notice. 

“Mmm, I can see everything like this, baby. So glad this mirror is right here.” 

Sammy could hear the smirk in Dean’s voice and he flushed red with embarrassment; it hadn’t registered with him, but he suddenly remembered the full length mirror on the wall and could almost picture the lewd scene he made like this. 

Dean smoothed his hands along Sammy’s cheeks and his cock twitched as he saw Sammy’s little pucker clench at the touch. He took a moment to savor the sight of his baby brother trapped like this, his skin pale, hairless, beautiful; Dean couldn’t wait to mark it up.

“Now be a good boy and take your punishment without protest and I’ll give you a reward after. Understood?” 

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Sammy squeaked nervously.

“You’ll get twenty swats, then you’ll get your reward.”

Sammy nodded in agreement, but let out a loud gasp as the first smack came unexpectedly. He managed to keep quiet during the next two, but gave in to a strangled moan on the fourth. It hurt, bad, but he was blown away by how much he liked it and how hard he was now. He bucked away from another blow and his prick ground hard into Dean; Sam moaned at the dual sensations of pain and pleasure and Dean smiled in satisfaction. 

“Damn, baby, look so good with your ass all red.” He landed another blow lower, almost on Sam’s thigh, and chuckled at the whine that earned him. “How’re you doing? Tell me, baby.”

“I-I’m okay.” Sam panted and yelped when Dean smacked him again. 

“You sure?” The tiniest amount of concern crept into Dean’s voice. “You remember your safeword?”

“Yes, Daddy, I remember.” Dean’s hand connected once more and Sam cried out. “I like it!” 

“What’s that?” Confidence returned to Dean’s tone and his grin was nothing short of feral.

“I like you spanking me!” Another smack that sent Sam’s hips bucking into Dean. “Oh, I love it, Daddy!” 

Dean couldn’t take it anymore; his hand flew over Sammy’s small backside as he dealt the remaining blows. Sam writhed and screamed, a string of _DaddyDaddypleaseDaddy_ falling from his lips. The last smack landed directly in the middle of Sam’s left cheek and Dean left his hand pressed firmly against the flesh, enjoying the heat and how Sammy quivered.

“Hhnnn!” Sammy groaned. He let out a hitched sob as he buried his face in the bedspread. 

Dean leaned awkwardly down and kissed Sammy’s enflamed bottom. He reached down to the side to fish under the bed for the bottle of lotion he’d stashed there earlier and began to sooth it over his baby boy’s buttocks. Sam sighed in relief, breath still hitching a bit as the adrenaline slowly ebbed from his veins. 

“Did so good, baby.” Dean cooed as he gently massaged Sam’s cheeks. “Look so pretty like this… skin so red, perfect little cock so hard… You wanna cum, baby?”

Sammy nodded frantically and ground his hips toward Dean’s now rock hard length. 

“Yes, yes, please, Daddy! Please, Daddy!” His words slurred together with arousal and his hands clenched into fists as he struggled to stay still on Dean’s lap.

“Okay, baby, it’s okay.” Dean soothed. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” 

Dean squirted some more lotion onto his hand and spread a thick layer across both of Sammy’s cheeks. He began to work his fingertips in circles, inching closer and closer to the middle, until he was rubbing steadily over Sammy’s little hole. Sam gasped and his back arched, breath releasing in a pleased sigh. 

“Feel good, baby? Skin’s so smooth, feels amazing…” Dean muttered, “Want to rub your cock against Daddy?” 

Sam nodded and let out a chocked sound of agreement. His slim hips started to thrust forward and the feeling of the denim on his sensitive head was almost enough to push him over the edge. Dean continued to rub against his little virgin hole until Sammy was writhing, voice wrecked with how close he was. 

At that moment Dean slipped the tip of his index finger inside Sam, who gasped and stiffened. Sammy spilled all over the crotch of Dean’s pants with a shout and Dean could see his release dripping down between his legs in the mirror and he couldn’t hold back; suddenly Dean was cumming in his jeans with a grunt. 

Sammy lay panting for a minute before Dean helped him roll onto the bed, careful not to put pressure on his sore behind. They kissed lazily for a while, Sammy whispering _Thank you, Daddy_ into Dean’s mouth.

Dean cleaned Sammy up, helped him into a pair of boxers, and tucked him into bed with quiet words of praise. When Dean came back from taking a quick shower and changing into sweatpants his sweet Sammy was sound asleep.


End file.
